Pride & Cunning
by Lady Bahiya
Summary: Successful in his attempt to hook up Harry and Draco, Ron sets his sights on his DADA teacher and the Hogwarts Potion Master, who have been sharing discreet so they thought looks at the teacher's table. Sequel to “The Gryffindor Who Should Have Been a Sly
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Successful in his attempt to hook up Harry and Draco, Ron sets his sights on his DADA teacher and the Hogwarts Potion Master, who have been sharing discreet (so they thought) looks at the teacher's table.

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns. I do not. I bow to her greatness.

**Author Notes: **This is a sequel to "The Gryffindor Who Should Have Been a Slytherin". This one is a bit longer and it's from several different POV's. Oh...and HBP did **NOT** happen – **AT ALL. DUMBLEDORE LIVES, PEOPLE!** **_

* * *

Harry..._**

Draco and I were snuggled up together on the couch in the Gryffindor common room when Ron burst through the portrait hole, Hermione hot on his heels.

"Hey Weasley! Where's the fire?" Draco grinned.

"Not now, Malfoy!" Ron gasped, running around the back of the couch.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you get your arse back here this instant!" Hermione shouted.

_Whoa!_ I gaped.

Everyone present in the common room dropped what they were doing in shock. In the 7 years we've all known Hermione, we had never once heard her say anything stronger than an occasional "damn". To hear her shout "arse" and at Ron, her boyfriend of just over a year, was something to write The Prophet about.

"Hermione, what's going on?" I, sitting behind Draco, ventured to ask.

"Your brother," she hissed, "has got this idiotic idea in his head to try and set up our esteemed Potions Professor, yes your godfather, Draco with our esteemed Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, your own godfather, Harry."

- - -

You're probably wondering about that "brother" comment, I imagine. Not much story to tell, really. When I reached my majority, Molly and Arthur Weasley asked for my permission to legally adopt me. They treated me far better than The Dursleys and I was glad to be rid of my mum's family. I now had my own place on The Weasley Family Clock, and if I have any say about it, after we've left school, Draco will have his on there as well. But that's a later story for another time.

What?

You didn't think I'd give up on Draco now that I actually have him, did you?

Fools you lot are.

- - -

"Is that true, Ron?" I asked the cowering red-head. Ron looked up over the back of the couch at his scowling girlfriend.

"Maybe."

"Merlin's balls, Weasley! What potion fumes have you been inhaling?" Draco gaped. "Even I know not to mess with Snape's love-life!"

"Or lack of one." I muttered, earning a smack on the leg from Draco. "Sorry."

"Ron, we all hold Professor Snape and Professor Lupin in high regard, especially after what they did for Harry last summer. How can you even think of doing that to them?" Hermione demanded.

"If you'd seen the way they were looking at each other at breakfast, you'd agree with me that there's something there." Ron answered.

"But I thought Snape hated Lupin?" Draco frowned. I started thinking about Snape's Pensive and agreed with Draco.

"When you go to lunch, take a look and you'll see what I mean." Ron requested.

- - -

Lunch found all of us in the Great Hall, covertly watching Snape and Lupin at the teacher's table.

"Would you look at that?" Draco gaped in awe. I looked up from my plate in time to see Lupin staring at Snape in much the same way I usually stared at Draco just after an orgasm. When Snape looked up at Lupin, I was surprised to see my godfather blush and look away just as quickly.

"Bloody hell!" Hermione gasped in a harsh whisper. That meant that this was a serious development indeed.

"I told you so." Ron gloated.

"Shut it, Ronald." Hermione sighed.

"So what are we going to do about this?" I wondered.

"Nothing." Hermione replied. Ron stared at her. "No, Ron. Your little matchmaking scheme may have worked for Harry and Draco, but these are teachers we're talking about. No. Absolutely not."

"You're a bit of a hypocrite, Hermione." Ron stated, earning him a glare from his girlfriend.

"I beg your pardon?" she scowled.

"You had no problem with me playing matchmaker for Harry and Draco but you have a problem with me trying to set up Snape and Lupin. Are you blind? You've seen the way they look at one another."

"But Ron-"

"But nothing, Hermione! Those two men have had more pain and heartache in their lives than any person alive, with the exception of our Harry, and I think they deserve some happiness. Even if it is with each other." Ron jumped to his feet, grabbed his books and left the Great Hall, all without touching his food.

- - -

There was silence for a few moments after Ron's outburst.

"I should go talk to him." Hermione said.

"I think you should leave him alone for a bit." I surprised myself by saying.

"But-" she started.

"Granger, Weasley didn't touch his food. At all. That should give you a clue how pissed he is right now." Draco added. Hermione seemed to fold in on herself and simply nodded. I reached across the table and took her hand.

"Give him some time, 'Mione. He does love you, you know."

"Yeah. Thanks Harry." she sighed. "We better get to class." She gathered her books and left.

_**

* * *

Ron... **_

I tossed my books across my bed and sat down heavily.

"I can't believe her!" I groused. "It's not going to stop me from what I need to do. It just feels right I do this."

"Want some help?" came a familiar voice behind me. I whirled around and saw Harry and Draco standing in the door.

- - -

Hard to believe I set them up at the beginning of the school year. And I was proud of that accomplishment. Why couldn't Hermione see what I was trying to do? What I felt I needed to do.

- - -

I watched as Draco led Harry to his bed and they both sat down across from me, Draco's fingers intertwined with Harry's the whole time.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you want some help?" Draco asked again. "With Snape and Lupin?"

"You want to help me?" I was shocked.

"Of course. I was listening at lunch, you know."

"I want to help, too, Ron." Harry added. "Lupin is my godfather after all. And for some odd reason, those two seem perfect for each other."

"Truth be told, I didn't know Sev swung that way." Draco shrugged. "Quite interesting to know, really."

"So how do we go about this?" Harry wondered.

"I don't quite know really. Hadn't gotten that far yet." I grinned sheepishly.

"I think Dumbledore can help." Harry stated. "He thinks of Snape as a son and wants to see him happy.

"Think we can ask him, today?" Draco wondered.

"Let's go and ask." I grinned, getting to my feet.

_**

* * *

Hermione... **_

Ron's mad at me.

And with good reason this time.

But setting up two teachers whom I respect seems wrong to me. It's just not ethical in any way, shape or form.

Harry's always telling me to loosen up and live a little. Not everything in life can be solved with a book.

Am I so involved with books I can't see what's happening right before my eyes?

As I watched Professor Lupin and Professor Snape at lunch, I wondered for a moment if that was the way Ron looked at me before we got together. It certainly looked like the way Harry and Draco had been eying each other for so long.

Ok, maybe Ron does seem to know what he's doing. He did get Harry and Draco together. I'll admit it.

Maybe I'm wrong about this.

Maybe I am the hypocrit Ron accused me of being.

Maybe I can help him in his quest to be Cupid.

If I can get him to talk to me again.

_**

* * *

Draco... **_

It was Harry's job to get us in to Dumbledore's office. It was Ron's job to outline the plan. It was my job to convince the Headmaster that it could work.

"Flobberworms" I heard Harry speak in front of the statue guarding Dumbledore's office. I arched an eyebrow at him. "His dentist told him no more sweets." Harry explained as if it was the answer to the mysteries of life. The statue moved aside and we ascended the stairs.

"Come in, boys." Dumbledore called out as I raised my hand to knock.

"How does he know we're out here?" I wondered.

"It's Dumbledore, Malfoy." Weasley sighed, rolling his eyes at me. Like that explained anything. Harry stifled a laugh when I glared at him.

"What Ron means, is that Dumbledore always seems to know someone's outside his door. I think he has wards up or something." Harry explained.

"Then why the big joke? At my expense may I add." I scowled.

"I just like teasing you, Malfoy. Don't be a git." Ron grinned.

"How would you like me to tell Hermione your secret wank fantasy?" I got back a little of my own when I saw him pale.

"How did you-"

"You talk in your sleep, Ron." Harry grinned. I had the pleasure of watching Weasley's face turn as red as his hair.

- - -

So you're curious as to what Ron's secret wank fantasy is?

I shouldn't tell you.

But I'm going to tell you anyway because it's so deelish.

He likes to be tied up and spanked like a red-headed step-child.

And Hermione's his dominatrix.

Dressed all in leather she is.

Told you it was deelish.

- - -

"Ok, Malfoy. Call us even." Ron groaned.

The door in front of us opened and Dumbledore looked at us with his customary twinkle. I swear he has the market cornered on "amused twinkles".

"As amusing as your conversation is, I do have a bit of work to complete, gentlemen." Dumbledore stated.

"Sorry, sir." The three of us replied. We followed him inside and sat down before him.

"Lemon drop?" he asked, holding out the dish.

"I thought your dentist told you no more sweets, Albus?" Harry chided.

_Albus? What the bloody hell? _This surprised me. Since when was my boyfriend on a first-name basis with the leader of our school?

"Ah but Harry, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Albus grinned.

"Don't let Minerva see you eating those. She'll tell Poppy."

_Minerva! Poppy!_ I was gobsmacked.

"Just how many teachers are you on a first-name basis with?" I asked. Harry took a moment to think.

"All of them except your godfather." he replied.

"Merlin's tit!" I exclaimed. Dumbledore cleared his throat and I had the good grace to be embarrassed. "Sorry, sir."

"Now, gentlemen. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Both Harry and I looked at Ron. It was his turn.

"Well, sir. We've noticed something odd is going on with Professor Lupin and Professor Snape." Ron began.

"Odd? In what way?"

"Well, sir, if I may be so bold...they keep staring at each other."

I dropped my head in my hands and groaned.

Could Weasley be any more dense?

"I see." Dumbledore began slowly. "And what do you suppose is the cause of this so-called staring contest, Mr Weasley?"

"Simple, sir. They fancy each other." Ron stated. Dumbledore stared at the 3 of us for a good long while. It was starting to make me uncomfortable. Apparently Harry and Ron were use to it.

Dumbledore began to laugh. Great big bellows of laughter that seemed to come from the bottom of his feet.

"So my boys, how do you propose we go about getting them together?" Dumbeldore grinned, leaning forward in his chair eagerly.

I guess I didn't have to convince him after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Severus...**_

I stalk through the halls of the school, looking like the imposing teacher I've always portrayed, with my robes billowing out behind me.

Yes my robes billow. I like it that way. I've heard theories about how I make my robes act the way they do. Everything from spells, hexes and charms. But the truth of it is, I practiced for years to get my robes to do what they do. I've developed it into a subtle art form. Much like I do my Potions work. My robes are an extension of my own body, much like my wand. And I revel in it.

Students in the lower years practically flee from me in fright when they see me. The Sixth and Seventh Years are so used to seeing me as such that I don't think it bothers them anymore. Not that I don't try.

Oh, I've heard all the names. Bastard, arse, git, snarky Slytherin. But my absolute favorite (and I won't hesitate to hex your eyebrows off if you tell anyone I admitted this) is "The Greasy Git". That one makes me laugh (in the privacy of my own quarters, thank you).

- - -

What?

I am quite capable of laughter. I just choose not to show it.

- - -

Which is why I found it odd that Harry _bloody_ Potter was staring at me in my Seventh Year Double class just after lunch.

Not that him staring at me is odd in any way. He's always staring and I always take points, much to my satisfaction.

It was the _way_ he was staring at me that I found odd.

Of course I called him on it.

"Mister Potter, perhaps if you paid more attention to your work instead of lolly gagging about, you may, for once in your pathetic little life actually brew a decent potion. 10 points from Gryffindor for not paying attention."

I patted myself on the back when I saw his temper flair in his eyes. But he kept his mouth silent.

How sweet it is.

He went back to his work, much to my disappointment and actually brewed his potion correctly. I guess killing Voldemort was good for something.

I continued my walk around the room, thankful that Longbottom hadn't blown anything up yet.

Against my better judgment, I took to tutoring the hapless lad over the summer since he was so set on studying Herbology when his schooling ended. I heard from Dumbledore that he was to be Sprout's teaching assistant the next year and he needed an O in Potions to secure the position.

The headmaster accused me of being soft on the boy after terrorizing him for so long. If that were the truth, I'd have to stop terrorizing all the "Gryffindorks" as my godson is so fond of calling them.

I found myself looking at my godson, surprised to see he was staring at me, just as Potter had been staring at me earlier. I frowned.

What the hell was going on?

Glancing around the room, I saw Granger and Weasley staring at me as well, like I was some insect under a microscope. It was unsettling, and nothing unsettles me – except Voldemort but he's dead.

"What are you lot staring at? Get back to work or so help me I will take away all your points and give you so many detentions with Filch your children's children's children will be serving them!" I shouted, pleased to see them all scrambling back to their cauldrons.

- - -

The headmaster called me to his office just before dinner.

"What is it, Albus? I'm busy."

"Severus, my boy! Sit down!" he greeted. "Peppermint stick?"

"Albus, I don't know why you persist on offering me sweets. You know I hate them." I sighed wearily. "Just being polite, my boy." Albus grinned, his eyes twinkling.

If I didn't love the old codger, I'd A-K him and be done with it. That twinkling drives me insane.

"What do you want, Albus?" I sighed again.

"I have a plan for an extra-curricular activity for the Seventh year students. It would look great on job applications in the future."

"What?" I wondered, curious.

"I wanted to start up The Dueling Club again."

I resisted the urge to groan.

Not that tripe again. My thoughts turned to the 5 years before when we had that lout, Lockhart teaching.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Albus responded.

"Albus, it was a disaster 5 years ago. What makes you think it'll work this time?"

"Because I will have you and Remus teaching it."

- - -

Not many people in my lifetime had the power to make me speechless for any length of time.

Albus had done it in less than a minute.

- - -

I stared at him in shock.

Then I exploded.

"What the bloody hell makes you think I'd want to be anywhere near that werewolf, much less teach a class with him? Are you out of your mind?"

- - -

Ok that was a lie.

To be blunt, I thought Remus Lupin to be one of the most sexiest men I'd ever laid eyes on. Have thought about him since my own school days. And even after The Incident, I still desired the man.

Fool I be.

- - -

"I'm quite sane, thank you." Albus stated. I noticed then that the twinkle in his eyes was absent. His blue eyes were as hard as steel and twice as deadly.

At the moment I didn't care.

"Albus, I refuse."

"Severus, I don't care."

My mouth dropped open in shock.

Again.

This was too much.

He continued.

"You're a grown man, Severus Snape. Start acting like one. If Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy can get past their differences, I see no reason why you and Professor Lupin can't get past yours."

"Wha-!" I sputtered, indignantly. "How dare you, Albus! The man did try to kill me! Or have you forgotten?"

"I haven't forgotten. I may be old, but I'm not senile."

"Could have fooled me." I muttered under my breath. I think he heard me anyway.

"And if I recall, it was Mister Black who lured you down there. Remus was only going on his instincts. It wasn't his fault, Severus and you'd best remember that."

Now Albus was scowling. Not good at all.

He always had a way of making me feel like I was 16 again.

"Albus. The man hates me." That hurt me to say, for some reason. "Why would he want to work with me on something of this magnitude?"

"Because he knows you are both the best ones for this." he stated. That damn twinkling was back. "I will be making an announcement about it at dinner. The class will take place during their second free period of the day, just after lunch, starting on Monday. I expect you and Remus to come up with a lesson plan and present it to me tomorrow during the staff meeting."

"Does Lupin know about this?"

"Yes, I talked to him this morning. He was quite taken with the idea." Albus smiled.

Crafty old man.

"Fine, Albus." I sighed once more, feeling the beginnings of a headache pounding at my temples.

"I know you can do this, Severus. I have great faith in your abilities. And who knows? Something good may come out of it."

This last statement sounded a bit to cryptic for me.

I gained my feet and left.

- - -

Why did I just get the feeling I'd been hit by a Bludger?

* * *

**_...to be continued...next will be Remus's pov..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edit 4/26 A quick reply to a couple of reviews for the last chapter...**

**#1..._Wizards dont use guns.. So A-K-ing him as you put it wouldnt make any sense._**

**_My answer: _**Eh? Ok...if you're following along in the HP fandom, I'm pretty sure over 90 of the people know that AK is short for Avada Kadavra. Now if I had meant the gun, I would have said AK-47. Give me some credit to know what I'm talking about, sheesh.

_**#2...I dont think that wizards have dentists.**_

**_My answer: _**I am assuming this is in reference to Harry and Dumbledore's conversation about Dumbledore's predilection for candy of all kinds. Umm...I was actually playing with the fact that Dumbledore has a constant sweet tooth. Smart people would have figured that out.

_**Thanks for the reviews so far and now on with the story...****

* * *

**_

**_Remus... _**

When Albus told me his idea of restarting the Dueling Club, I was all for it...

...Until he told me I'd have to co-chair with Snape.

My first thought was Albus had finally gone round the bend.

My second thought was now I could finally apologize for The-Incident-That-Should-Be-Forgotten.

- - -

I was totally unprepared for my reaction to him when he came up behind me at the start of dinner, bending down to whisper in my ear:

"My quarters. 7:30. Don't be late." His voice was so smooth it sent shivers down my spine...and caused other parts of my body to take on a life of their own.

Now I'm not some hormone-driven teenager like Harry, but I had to have a bit of a wank before going to the dungeons.

And it felt "bloody good", to borrow a phrase from Ron Weasley.

- - -

At 7:30 on the dot, I knocked on the door to Snape's quarters. He opened the door with his usual flair and my jaw dropped in amazement, shock and lust.

Gone were his trademark black teaching robes. Gone were his trademark black overcoats, white starched shirts, pants and boots. And his hair, no longer dulled with the remnants of potion fumes.

Instead, his hair was clean and shiny and I got a faint whiff of something spicy and exotic. It was tied back from his face with a piece of black silk. He wore a blue chambray shirt, sleeves rolled to the elbow, his forearms creamy and unmarked. Faded blue jeans hugged his lean frame in all the eye-catching places. He wore neither socks nor shoes, his bare toes peeking out at me from beneath the hem of his jeans. I

had the sudden urge to suck on those toes. And drool.

My throat was dry and I thanked all the Gods and Goddesses above that I decided to wear my own formal teacher's robes – all the better to hide things not meant to be seen by grumpy Potions Masters.

- - -

"Are you going to stand there gaping like a codfish or are you coming in?" he demanded.

I had to quickly recover my wits or he's notice I was drooling over him.

"And good evening to you as well, Severus." I responded, entering his home.

He closed the door and sat in a plush leather armchair.

"Lupin, I may have to work with you, but that doesn't give you free license to use my given name."

Merlin's Beard! Even cranky and surly, I found him sexy. I am in so much trouble.

_Thanks a lot, Albus!_

"Well I can't keep calling you 'Snape' all the time now can I?"

"Hmmm...I suppose not." he agreed with a faint huffing sound, "Fine, Lupin. You may call me 'Severus'."

"Would it kill you to call me 'Remus'?" I wondered.

I could actually see the wheel turning in his mind as he mulled over my request.

"Yes it would actually." he smirked. To his surprise, I laughed.

"You cut me to the quick, Severus." I exclaimed in mock indignation, placing a hand over my heart in a rare display of acting. He rolled his eyes at my antics.

"Do stop being so melodramatic. I expect it from Malfoy, Senior and his little clone but not you." I detected a glimmer of amusement in his dark gaze and I felt myself being drawn in.

- - -

He really does have gorgeous eyes...

And no I am not 'mooning' over Snape like some love-sick puppy!

Get that thought out of your heads!

- - -

We got down to the business of what we were going to teach the Seventh Years who signed up for the course. He'd already outlined some general notes before I had arrived.

"But they learned about The Patronus Charm in their Fifth Year." I stated as I looked over his planned syllabus.

"But do they understand its use?" Severus countered. "From what you told me, only Potter and his two side-kicks have any grasp at all of how it works."

"That's not so. Most of the Seventh Year, except a few in your own house, not only know how it works but can do the spell. And quite well may I add."

I seemed to have shocked the man, he didn't say anything for a full five minutes.

"How in the name of Mother Earth did they accomplish that?"

"Harry, Ron and Hermione taught them...Fifth Year."

"And how in the Nine Hells does Potter know how to do a Patronus?"

"You honestly don't know?"

"No."

"Remember Third Year when Sirius broke out of Azkaban and the Dementors patrolled the school grounds?"

"My memory's not that far gone, Remus." Severus scowled.

"For some reason, the Dementors targeted Harry – as you saw from that Quidditch game that dismal afternoon."

"How could I forget? I had a cold for a week after that day." Severus scowled.

"Anyway, Harry asked me if I'd teach him the spell and he got it on his third try, although it was a weak one. That night, the night I forgot my potion and attacked you and the children, I apologize for that by the way..."

"Apology accepted. You weren't yourself that night." Severus admitted slowly.

"I had badly injured Sirius and Harry followed him to the edge of the lake. The Dementors attacked them both and they would have died if someone hadn't cast a particularly strong Patronus."

"I remember finding them both out cold and levitating them back. What does this have to do with Harry's Patronus?"

"It was Harry that cast it."

Snape frowned in obvious confusion. So I had to explain to him about Hermione's Time-Turner and Buckbeak's rescue.

"Potter really is a powerful wizard! I thought that was a load of poppycock, myself." Severus stated.

"You should see his Pensive memory of that night."

"No thanks."

I noticed then, too late, that sometime during our conversation, Severus had left his chair and had joined me on his couch, sitting close enough to me that our knees touched.

My breath hitched in my throat and I found myself caught in his gaze again. I swallowed heavily and watched his gaze moved to my throat.

"S-Severus."

"Shut up, Lupin!" Snape growled before closing the gap between us.

And just like that, he kissed me.

I ceased thinking after that, especially when his tongue slid into my mouth.

_This is not a good idea!_

I pulled back sharply, my gaze unfocused.

Severus looked as dazed as I felt.

"I better go." I muttered, hastily gathering up my things.

I ran out of his rooms as if the devil himself was after me.

- - -

It was a long time before I got to sleep that night.

And it left me wondering what the hell just occurred.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Draco...**_

The fine art of making a Potion is one that isn't learned in a school. It is in the very blood running through your veins. Sometimes I wonder if I was adopted and Severus is really my father. Then I remember Lucius and his ridiculously long hair.

- - -

I made Harry promise me that if he sees my hair ever start to reach that length, to chop it off for me. Honestly, I don't know how Lucius keeps his hair so bloody clean like that. It would drive me nutters within a week.

- - -

With permission from Dumbledore, Harry, Ron and I were currently holed up in the Room of Requirement. At my request, the room resembled my own lab at the Manor. I prided myself on creating my own unique brand of potions, hoping to sell them one day.

"What is it you're making, Malfoy?" Weasley asked. He and Harry were in a small corner of the room, playing chess (Harry was losing again – I really need to teach that boy how to play correctly).

"It's called F_ervidus Penitus_." I could see Harry quickly work the translation out in his mind.

"_Passionate Intent_?" Harry frowned. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. My lover could be a bit dense sometimes. It's one of the reasons why I love him.

"Yes, O Clueless Gryffindor of mine." I grinned. He smacked my arm affectionately.

"What's it do?" Weasley asked.

"It enhances the romantic feelings of the drinker."

"Like _Imperio_?"

"Nothing of the sort. It enhances feelings that are already present. If the interested parties drink it, it sort of loosens their inhibitions and they can face their feelings without hiding them."

"Like _Imperio_!" Weasley grinned in triumph.

"No, you git!" I sighed. A clueless Weasley isn't what I needed right then. "_Imperio_ controls your body and mind and makes you do things that you'd normally never do."

"Sounds like _Imperio_ to me." Weasley repeated for the third time.

"Love, I'm going to hex your best friend if you don't do something." I warned, returning my attention back to my potion.

"Ron, will you shut up and listen for once." Harry stated from behind me. "_Imperio_ is mind control. From what I understand, this controls your feelings – but it only controls the feelings that are already present. If Draco were to make you drink this, you'd probably run right off to Hermione and start spouting love poems about her hair."

- - -

Merlin! He always makes me bloody hot when he starts getting smart on me.

- - -

"Oi!" Ron gaped. "Is that true, Malfoy?"

"Yes, Weasley. Very true. You should really find your bushy-haired girlfriend and apologize to her for your outburst." I kept my attention on the potion as it was almost finished. I tossed in a crushed sprig of holly berries and stirred four times counterclockwise until the liquid turned a pale opalescent pink. I waved my wand over the cauldron and whispered the activating word. The liquid glowed white for a moment before turning back to it's slight pink color. I turned down the flame, cooled the potion and bottled it up.

Harry took one of the vials from my hand.

"Won't they be able to smell it? Remus **is** a werewolf, you know."

"It's odorless and tasteless. 5 drops of this stuff in their drink should do the job."

"Are they meeting again tonight?" Weasley wondered.

"Yes. I overheard Severus talking to Dumbledore about it." I replied.

"Right, then." Harry nodded. "Dobby!"

Dobby, the insanely lovable Potter house-elf popped into the room.

"Harry Potter be calling Dobby?"

"Dobby, I need you to put 5 drops of this into Professor Snape and Professor Lupin's supper drinks. And you cannot tell anyone what it does or where it came from." Harry handed the vial to the happy little blighter.

"I be doing what Harry Potter asks. Dobby be honored to be doing this for Harry Potter." Dobby smiled.

"Well off you go then!" I stated. Dobby bowed and disappeared with a quiet -Pop-.

Supper ought to be an interesting affair.

"Is there a way we can get into their room?" I wondered aloud to myself. I sensed a stillness behind me and I turned to glare at my boyfriend. "What, Potter? You know something. Spill it."

"Well...um...sometimes...Icanhearthecastlespeakingtome." It came out in a rush and I had to work around what he said as I watched him flush with embarrassment.

My eyes widened.

"Hogwarts is alive?"

"How do you think Dumbledore knows so bloody much?" Harry asked.

"I always assumed he was a barmy old coot who liked to go on about nothing."

"That's how he tricks you. But you know he knows when his eyes start that bloody twinkling." Weasley sighed.

"I get a nervous tick in my eye when he starts that." I admitted. And it was true. Harry sidled up to me and kissed the corner of my eye.

"I'll take care of you, love." he smiled.

"Doesn't explain how we're going to get in their room." Weasley stated.

"I can ask Hogwarts to show me any secret passages that don't show on the map." Harry replied.

"Brilliant, mate!" Weasley grinned.

"You always have this insatiable good fortune, don't you?" I asked.

"I don't do it on purpose!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know, Harry. I've always known." I smiled, patting his stomach. I resisted the urge to dip my hand lower. I didn't need Weasley watching me fondle his best friend's bits.

But Weasley was smarter than he let on and quickly made himself scarce. The door vanished after Weasley left and the room transformed into a bedroom, complete with a king-sized 4 poster bed. Harry arched an eyebrow at me.

"Planning something, _Malfoy_?" Harry whispered in my ear, sending delicious shivers down my spine.

"Not at all. I was just hoping to get a decent shag from this black-haired, green-eyed bloke I'm fond of." I moaned as Harry's tongue traced the shell of my ear.

"Is that a fact?" Harry grinned as his hands moved beneath my shirt to caress my skin. "Anyone I know?"

"I think you know him. He annoyed me for almost 6 years."

"Sounds like a right bastard." Harry smirked, pausing in his kisses to pull my shirt off.

"Oh, he has his moments. Like right now." I groaned as his lips covered my left nipple, his tongue flicking lightly at the hardened flesh.

"Introduce me to the chap sometime." Harry grinned as he removed my pants and underclothes with a whispered spell.

"Uh-huh!" I mumbled incoherently as my cock was enveloped in wet warmth.

There was no more talking – or thinking – from that point on.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Severus...**_

I don't know what possessed me, kissing him like I did. I couldn't help myself for some bloody reason. I'm not one to be prone to bouts of random passion like some hormonal teenager. And Merlin save me, he responded!

For that brief moment, everything that had gone wrong with my life seemed like a bad dream.

I don't know what I was expecting when the kiss ended but it certainly wasn't him running from the room like his arse was on fire. Made me feel like a Death Eater all over again.

Not a great feeling.

- - -

And now he's avoiding me. Evey time I catch him looking at me, he looks away to talk to Filius beside him. I'm slightly encouraged by the faint blush staining his cheeks each time. Maybe he's not as unaffected as I had previously thought.

Contemplating the puzzle that is Remus Lupin, I take a huge drink of the mulled wine Albus provided the teachers for the evening meal.

If I had been looking at the students as usual, I would have seen the thumbs up sign exchanged between the Weasley brat, Malfoy and Potter.

- - -

_**Remus...**_

He's staring at me again. I refuse to look at him. For my own peace of mind.

I returned to my conversation with Filius, taking a drink of wine Albus had provided.

I really wish he'd stop staring at me. It's making me bloody hot. I've shifted myself four times in the last five minutes because of it. If he wanted a show, I could easily drag him back to my quarters and give him a show.

_Merlin! Where the hell did that thought come from?_

I must have swallowed the wrong way. I came back to myself coughing and sputtering while Minerva patted my back.

"Careful, Lupin. Swallowing wrong could be hazardous to your health." a silky voice purred in my ear. I tried hard to repress the shiver his words brought me. My cock twitched in my pants.

"Well, Severus, I've never had a problem swallowing. It's a science of placing the object...in the correct hole." I rejoined, shocked at my own daring. I was unaware that it was completely silent in The Great Hall, all eyes watching the exchange at our table.

Beside me, unnoticed, Albus was grinning like the Mad Hatter at a tea party.

"I must say, Lupin, no one's complained about my...investigative skills before." Snape stated.

"Maybe you aren't searching in the right caverns." I replied.

"I'm sure you know a few, Lupin."

"One or two." I nodded. Minerva nearly choked on her wine.

"We should explore them, then. If you have the time, of course."

"I am at your disposal." I nodded, getting to my feet. There was a predatory gleam in Snape's eyes as we left.

If I had been looking at the students at that moment, I would have seen the all-knowing gazes passed between two Lions and a Snake.

- - -

_**Hermione...**_

Ron's been ignoring me. It's been two days now and I hate it. Maybe I should be the better person and go to him instead. I've always been a strong-minded person. But ever since Ron came into my life, I've sometimes had to second-guess myself.

I found him in the Gryffindor common room, sitting on our favorite chair and staring into the fire.

"Ron." I said softly. He started and turned to look at me.

"Hermione." he smiled.

"Ron, I-"

"No, Hermione. I should apologize to you." he interrupted me, pulling me down to sit next to him.

"But-"

"No, please. I had no right to be mad at you. You were doing what makes you, you. And I love you for that."

My heart felt lighter at hear Ron say he loved me. He never said it before, even though I knew he did.

"But Hermione, Remus and Snape deserve some happiness of their own. Don't you think?"

I thought about what I'd seen a dinner earlier and I had to agree. There was something between Professor Snape and Remus.

I made a decision then. I looked at Ron and smiled.

"Want some help, then?"

The smile he gave me in return made my heart beat faster than ever.

"Thanks, love." he grinned, pulling me into his arms for a kiss.

- - -

_**Harry & Draco (from the author's POV)...**_

"Harry, where the hell are we going?" Draco hissed as they moved along beneath Harry's cloak. Harry looked down at the map in his hands, slightly illuminated by Draco's wand over his shoulder.

"Shit!" Harry exclaimed.

"What?"

"They didn't go to Moony's rooms or Snape's. They've gone up to the Seventh Floor."

"They know about the room?"

"All the teachers must."

"Well how are we to get there? We're in the bloody dungeons if you haven't noticed!"

"Oi, hang on a second." Harry stated, studying the map. He moved closer to the wall, pulling his wand out. He tapped the wall three times and with a slight rumbling sound, a doorway opened.

"Wow!" Draco exclaimed. "Where does this go?"

"According to the map, it leads to the suit of armor right across the hall from the Room of Requirement."

"Handy." Draco stated.

"Come on, then. Don't want to miss the action."

- - -

They made it to the Seventh Floor hallway without incident and Harry began to pace in front of the area he knew the door to be.

_Draco and I need a convenient place to watch Remus and Snape without being spotted._ Harry thought to himself. The door appeared and he and Draco entered the room, staying deep within the shadows so they weren't spotted. They found themselves in an alcove high above the main room, where they had a direct view of everything.

"Fuck! That's bloody hot!" Draco whispered, looking downward. Harry followed his gaze and spotted Remus and Snape on the huge bed in the center of the room. Both men were naked and Snape's face was planted in Remus's lap. From the sound of Remus's breathless moans, Snape was doing a pretty good job.

"I didn't know Snape was that flexible." Harry whispered, feeling a little warm.

"Yoga, four times a day. Tai Chi twice a day on weekends." Draco explained, not taking his eyes off the scene before them.

_**(End author's POV...)**_

- - -

_**The scene here had been edited out to abide by the regulations of FFN's TOS. If you would like to read this scene in it's smut-laden entirety, please hop on over to HPFandom-dot-com and look for this story there.**_

**_Lady B_**

- - -

_**Severus...**_

I listened to Remus's heart beat beneath my ear and I couldn't help the smile that graced my face. It felt somewhat foreign there, it been so long since I'd done so. His fingers stroking up and down my back was a comfort as much as it was a turn-on and my cock gave an interested twitch, still inside the body beneath me. I raised myself up on my elbows to stare down into the face that had been haunting my dreams for the last year. His eyes were closed and a small smile was on his lips. I brushed back a lock of hair from his forehead as his amber eyes looked into my own.

"What now?" he asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, where do we go from here, Severus. Is this simply a one off, or is this something more?"

"How can you ask me that, Remus?"

"I'm asking because you're a hard man to love, Severus Snape." Remus stated, kissing me gently.

I swear I could feel my heart stop. Love? He loved me?

I must have asked my question out loud because he graced me with another one of his smiles.

"I do love you, Severus." I dropped my head onto his chest, my emotions threatening to choke me. There was a wetness on my cheeks and I looked up, surprised. "Are you crying?"

"No." I stated, looking away. A hand on my cheek drew me back to his gaze. He brushed his thumb across my cheek.

"Severus." he smiled gently.

"I-I love you, Remus." I stammered, the words sounding strange coming from me. He pulled me into a deep kiss.

A sound caught my ears and I pulled away, looking around sharply. Something caught my eye high above me and I looked up in time to see a shock of pale blond hair duck down behind a pillar.

"Malfoy!" I exclaimed. I heard a giggle to the left of the same spot and my eyes closed in resignation.

"Potter."

"Harry?" Remus gaped. We both looked up to see a tousled head of black hair look at us.

"Hi?" Harry grinned.

"What the hell are you doing up there?"

"Um..."

"The both of you get down here, now!" I shouted.

"We'd like to, sir, but..." Draco began.

"But what?"

"The room took our clothes." Harry stated. Remus had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Even I was amused by it.

"Are you naked?" Remus asked. Harry's face turned beet red. The sight of that caused me to do something I hadn't done in a very long time.

I laughed.

It seemed to come from deep within my soul and I laughed harder than I'd ever laughed in my life.

"Sweet Mother Morgana! He's laughing!" came a voice off to the right. Rolling off of Remus as he covered us with a blanket, I spotted Granger and Weasley behind the other balcony.

"I think the four of you need to come down here, now." Remus said, trying to stifle his own laughter.

- - -

After the room provided robes for the four youths, they sat around us on the bed and we all had a long talk.

"But how did you know I had something for Severus and vice-versa?" Remus asked.

"We saw the looks and the touches between the two of you. Ron got it in his head to get you together like he did for Malfoy and Harry." Hermione explained.

"Ronald Weasley! You should know better than to play with people's emotions like that." Remus exclaimed. Ron hung his head, feeling ashamed of himself.

I placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and he looked at me in surprise. I graced him with a rare smile.

"Thank you, Weasley. You've given me the other half of my soul."

"You're welcome, sir!" Ron gaped in shock. I felt Remus squeeze my hand between us.

- - -

I should have felt odd sitting naked in a room with four half-naked teenagers, but for some reason I can't explain, they felt like my own children. I saw Remus smile at me and I knew my life was about to get a whole lot more interesting in a very good way.

Something occurred to me as I stared at Weasley.

_I wonder..._

"Say, Weasley?" I asked as we ate a late night snack.

"Sir?"

"Do you think we could possibly get the headmaster and your Head of House together?" I grinned. Weasley's answering smile lit up the room. Potter and Malfoy looked shocked at the suggestion.

"Now that, sir, would be the ultimate challenge!"

"Ronald Weasley! Don't you dare!" Granger exclaimed, right on cue. I watched the red-head pull her impossibly close and kiss her senseless.

She changed her mind right quick and the six of us started to plan. Weasley came up with some excellent suggestions I'm sure we will be using in the coming weeks.

- - -

I think I may need to revise my opinion of the Weasley Brothers.

_-Fin_

- - -

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one. And yes, I meant to end it like I did and no, I won't be writing a sequel. This one was hard enough as it was lol. But if any of you want to give it a shot, feel free and then send me a link so I can check it out. Consider this an open challenge.**


End file.
